Fox in the Vampire world
by monkeygirl123
Summary: Naruto, an immortal being/ninja. One day staring at the clouds, a mystery man appears and pushes him into a hole making him appear in another world. Vampires,Werewolves and humans befriend him. Yet why can't mystery man lay off? NarutoxEdward
1. Chapter 1

Monkeygirl123: Hello! This is my first story i'm publishing soo... i hope anyone who reads this find it interesting...

Matrixboy: Suuuure... saying how you finished in a day... or 3 hours to be exact. Even i can't believe how slow you are.

Monkeygirl123: You be quiet and go to your favourite corner.

Matrixboy: And miss out on you getting humiliated? No way!

Ukisslover: He's got a point there you know.

Monkeygirl123: Not you too!

Matrixboy: That's right!

Monkeygirl123:*sulks at corner* Why is the word soo mean...

Matrixboy: Hey lay off! Thta's my favourite corner!

Ukisslover: Let her be... sooner or later she'll rot away. Let's just start on preparing her grave.

Matrixboy: Like a dumpyard?

Ukisslover: That's a good place!

Monkergirl123:*karate chops them both* Mind leaving? I got business to attend to. Well everyone... I hope you enjoy the story!

^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Being immortal was, I have to admit, nothing special. The one thing that immortals would fear would be…well….obviously boredom. I am experiencing it's full force, and god was it terrifying. I was just lying on this humongous big rock, looking up at the sky, seeing the clouds go by… not a care in the world…

"Oh look! That's cloud looks like a bunny" I suddenly cried.

"Kit, it's either that was one very demented bunny or you're getting delirious" said my only companion.

Yes, my ONLY companion, Kyuubi. He's just a nine tailed demon that I beat to the deaths (Kyuubi: you wish seeing how many times I possessed you plus, I'm not JUST any demon you idiot. Naruto: Oh shush you old one). Back to what I was saying, as you can see, I may as well be more than 400 years old if I recall. No, I would be exactly 400 in exactly next month. Even at old age do I have a superb memory. (Kyuubi: Because of me that is. You forget almost everything. Naruto: Hey, I'm trying to talk. Mind going back into your den?)

Oh how I wish something would happen… that way I wouldn't have to stick to cloud watching…

"Hey Kyuubi, when you're bored, what do you usually do?" I suddenly asked me demon fox friend.

"Seeing how I was caged up in your body like now, all I had to do was put up with it. Not that I ever get bored seeing you jump wild being hypoactive all the time. Not that ever see you like that anymore…"the fox started to mumble.

"Ahhhhh…I see… wait… That doesn't help me at all!"

"I'm guessing you're bored then."

"Well I wouldn't exactly lie about that… Yes I'm bored."

As being the strongest ninja ever to exist, it was hard to find fight's that could ever entertain me. I looked up at the sky again, where all my friends who have died were now up in. How I wished I was able to see you all. In the end I never was able to find Sasuke... Maybe he already died like… 350 years ago?

Suddenly, I felt someone's presence behind me. It reeked of dark aura and a sense of devouring. He would have reached into my Top 10 evil aura spilling people if he hadn't cloaked his appearance. As he stepped out of the woods, the first thing I noticed were his feet. Don't ask me why. I don't know why the first thing I looked was his feet. Maybe it was because of his shoes. They weren't the sandals that everyone would wear. It enclosed his feet completely and had string tied up in a bow. I was quite fascinated actually. Not every day would you see a guy wearing weird shoes.

"I've finally found you." The stranger said in a surprisingly familiar voice.

I struggled to remember where I heard it from. It was soo familiar yet I couldn't reach it. Maybe old age was really catching up to me…

"My word, you still look 17 yet you should at least be older than 400."

Suddenly irritated and insulted I lashed out.

"I'm actually 399 for your information. I haven't reached 400 yet and you say I'm OLDER than 400!"

"Yup! You're the same Naruto alright"

I suddenly tensed up. This stranger, who I barely even know, suddenly sounded like he knew me. He suddenly disappeared from his standing spot. I suddenly fell into action. I was able to predict his moves.

"BEHIND!" I suddenly screamed.

"Wrong kit! Your right! RIGHT!"Kyuubi suddenly said in my mind.

But it was too late. I was already turning. I stared as if everything had started to go slowmo. A HOLE! I WAS GOING TO FALL INTO THIS HOLE! I felt a push from my back as I tumbled in. I managed to twist my body enough to get a glimpse of the guy. Black cold less eyes was all I could see. As I fell, all I could remember was seeing his weird shoes and hearing one line.

"We will meet again soon. Very soon…"

|...\(.)/...|

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I sat in biology class, waiting for the lesson to start. It was always the same. The teacher would walk in and say the exact same line 'class in starting' and such. But today was different. As the teacher walked in, he was followed by another student. A female to be exact.

"Class is starting."(What did I tell you?) "Ok now class, we have a new transfer student. She's from Phoenix so be nice. Remember she just transferred so she might not know our ways of doing things. Now is there a spare seat anyone could spare?"

I raised my hand, seeing how I was just the only one with an empty seat. I narrowed my eyes at her. I couldn't believe it. Her scent was overpowering. As I let my hand fall, I gripped the table so hard I was starting to feel the dent being made. Crap. As the lesson continued, it took almost ALL me energy just to stop myself from suddenly biting her neck off and making a scene. As soon as the lesson finished, I ran out and straight to the forest to catch a prey so that I could stop myself from getting too hungry. Alice saw this I rushed over to me.

"Edward, are you alright? Go deep into the forest and you'll see a dead dear I got for you. Don't spill ok?"

Great. Alice must have foresaw this and made preparations. Being a seer may have its privileges. I smiled a thank you before running off into the forest at full speed.

_m(=.=')m_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Ah geez… I was in the water soaking wet. Where was I? This was all too new. Buildings loomed over me as moving mechanicals zoomed pass on a road. People wearing only underpants… or I think it was underpants, and a top, were soaking in the water. Some sun bathing in the sun which was ridiculously stupid. Do they have any idea what kind of disease could befall them. I suddenly saw a guy walk in weird clothes on the shore. And I did something which I thought was quite smart.(Kyuubi: Sure it was smart. Maybe the smartest thing you've ever done in your life. Yeah right. *rolls eyes*)

I sneaked behind the guy and hit him hard on the neck, knocking him out before I dragged him behind a big rock. Next I drew on the ground next to him in the sand. 'Please do not disturb my sleep' (Naruto: What do ya think of that? Smart eh?) Next I used a jutsu and copied his form, memories and well… pretty much everything. I was in a place called Santa Monica. In America. Where the heck is that? I thought to myself. Having copied his thoughts, I pretty much knew I was on earth. I was relieved to hear that. Maybe I'm time travelling?

"Oi kit. You there?" Kyuubi suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're in another world" he said

I tripped at the sound of that. ANOTHER WORLD? Now that Kyuubi mentioned it. It all made sense now. I suddenly noticed the guy I knocked out was carrying a bag. I went and looked in it. I took out his wallet and found a few hundred bucks in it. This could be worth keeping I thought. I found a spare set of clothes which I changed into immediately behind the rock. It fit me perfectly and it was easy to move in. I continued to search in his bag. I found a banana which I ate immediately.

"Hey kit. Did you know what you're doing is actually a crime in this world? It's called stealing" Kyuubi said.

I choked on the banana.

"W-w-w-WHAT!"

"Just saying a fact you might've wanted to know…"

"Oh…." I replied and continued eating the banana.

Now I should probably get an apartment. In the next 2 hours all I did was walk around. Yes. Thankfully the guy had a very good memory and soon I was in front of a grand hotel which caught my interest. Wow, was the only one word I could use to describe it. It was so tall and huge! My mouth was opened wide when I noticed a fly started to fly around and so i shut my mouth.

And yes, I did the usual. I saw a guy in a suit and knocked him out. And took his wallet. Who would've believed people here were surprisingly rich. I managed to book myself a hotel for a month before falling in the bed and falling asleep.

oOoO~(^.^)~OoOo

* * *

><p><span>The next day…<span>

I woke up to see the morning light. Who would've thought the morning light would be so harsh. I looked around unfamiliar with my surroundings, confused where I was. That's right. I was pushed down a whole, fell into America or Santa Monica to be exact, knocked out a few people and managed to get a hotel. Yes, that pretty much sums it up. Now that I cleared that I fell back into my bed and slept.

An hour later…

"AHHH! CRAP!"

I sat up in bed and started running around.

"What's wrong with you kit?" Kyuubi suddenly asked.

"I'm so hungry that I can eat a horse! Seriously! Where do they keep the food?"

Just then my tummy let out a loud growl.

"I believe it would be in the fridge." Kyuubi said with stiffling laughter.

I ran over to a big white fridge and opened it. And wow was it filled with food. I grabbed as much as my hands could hold and sat t the table and started eating. The food was DELICIOUS! (Kyuubi: If only you could've saved some for me… Naruto: This is my life. Not yours.) After that i decided to go out and explore abit. I got off and left.

As I strolled around the shopping centers, I went into shops that had clothes that suit me tastes. As the lady at the counter picked out clothes for me to wear, I kept noticing that the lady was blushing. As I bought my clothes and wore them out, I suddenly saw a few teenage girls start staring at me and blushing. I smiled at them and continued walking. I saw a few bunch of girls wearing identical uniforms walking to school. I also passed a few boys and overhead them talking.

"You know that girl that just transferred? The girls are all picking on her cuz she's sitting with their _idol"_

"I know, right? I wonder why I even go to Forks High school if I can't even pick up a few girls. Being hot sure has there advantages."

"I totally agree dude"

As they walked off, I started thinking of something good. Very good.

"Hey kit... You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

"You'll see" I replied and kept quiet after that while the fox kept pestering me.

Forks High school, huh… This has gotten very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TWILIGHT! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER!**

Matrixboy: 'Sup Monkeygirl123 -walk's over and slaps her on the shoulder-

Monkeygirl123: *topple's over* errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….*lies like a dead body*

Matrixboy: OoO" Ukisslover! Th-th-there's a dead body over the floor!

Ukisslover: You're right. Good thing we had a grave prepared last time…

Monkeygirl123: *suddenly cries* waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….

Matrixboy:T.T… What did you do this time…

Ukisslover: You're actually asking that?

Monkeygirl123: I'M SO SORRY I haven't updated quick enough! I'll try to be quicker. I'M SOOO TERRIBLY SORRY!

Matrixboy:Oh.. is that all? Well I'm not surprise. I see you writing fanfic when you're meant to be doing homework.

Ukisslover: A very diligent student you are aren't you…

Monkeygirl123: where's my teddy bear when I need it….

Btw, sorry if I have huge mistakes in my stories but I haven't read Twilight in years. Let's just pretend Santa Monica never happened and he's in forks k? Please review and tell me if there are any other mistakes. Thankyou.

Ukisslover: I read your last update and they were full of holes… and terrible mistakes…

Matrixboy: so I wasn't the only one who thought that…

Monkeygirl123: my teddy bear… oh where oh where are you when I need you…. ~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

It was finally Monday. As I started walking out of the house with my family, Alice suddenly stopped me. I turned.

"What's wrong Alice?'

'Don't worry about Bella today okay? Today is going to be interesting.'

'What do you mean?' Being a seer must be great. Too bad I didn't have that ability.

'A new transfer student'

Then she ran off before I could read her mind. Stuff that.

As I grouchily drove my silver Volvo to school I noticed a different scent in the air. An awfully powerful one. And a really delicious one. I snapped my head back onto the road. Thinking like that might earn me a car crash. And a fine of maybe a $800 with maybe a few drops of blood. I licked my lips at the thought of that. But instantly, once again, snapped my head back on the road. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

'Kit… I can't believe you're even doing this. You never were any good back at that place. Not to mention all the trouble making you did' Kyuubi said.

'Calm down you old fox. This is a perfect opportunity to learn more about the world isn't it?' I answered, slightly annoyed. Kyuubi had been repeating that same line for who knows how many times.

'Sure when you're IQ may be only 10' Kyuubi muttered

'Nice to know how highly you think of me'

I stared at myself at the mirror. And did I look darn hot. Now I know why every female on the streets were blushing.

'Should I fix my hair? Or should I brush my teeth again to make sure it's nice and clean. Maybe I should check if my clothes are creased. No wait, that won't be good enough. Do boys put on makeup in this world?'

'Kit, I always knew you were an idiot. But I never thought you'd stoop lower than an idiot just too even think about those things.'

'And now I feel so loved' was all I said as I kept my mouth shut while I walked to school.

At school

'Kit you seriously-'

'I KNOW I KNOW!' I shouted back in frustration in my mind. You can NOT believe how long it took me just to reach the school while walking at a normal human's speed. I seriously need to get one of those cars.

'Just saying…' Kyuubi grumbled.

I sighed in relief as I saw the entrance to school. I swear, I would've kissed the walls of the school if there weren't any people in this school. I suddenly tensed and whipped my head around the whole school suddenly feeling an aura I knew. I could feel the aura of the exact same person that pushed me into the hole (Kyuubi: Your wish came true. You always said you wanted to be Alice in Wonderland. Naruto: Don't start making up stories.) For some unknown reason, I couldn't pin point his location anywhere. Suddenly, it disappeared. I looked around but all I could see were the two pairs of eyes all the students walking were giving me.

Crap…my big high school debut was over. Oh, how I kissed my rosy colored high school life goodbye.

I walked in, clearly everyone here was staring at me. It's not every day you see an Asian student *cough~as hot as me ~cough* walking into the school. It was quite easy to find the front office.

I stared at the lady at the desk. And she was OLD! And I mean OOOOOOOOOOOOLD!. I started thinking much she looked like Tsunade…that old hag, but snapped out of it quick. It was obvious how she was staring at me thinking thoughts like this and that. Please leave your imaginations to this. I gave her my form and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

The scent was really close now. I could feel my eyes watering. I looked in the direction it was coming from. OBVIOUSLY the office. As I tried to read the minds of the people inside, I could only read one. And it had thoughts that even I couldn't keep up with. I suddenly tried to read the other mind. But I couldn't. I could feel something fighting back. Something really strong. My head started to hurt like crazy. I leant against the wall grabbing my head, sweat spilling down my forehead. My vision started to get blurry.

"Edward? What's wrong? Is something alright?" A female voice said.

Crap. It was Isabella Swan. Suddenly my desire for food kicked in. I blazed my eyes at her, giving her a warning to run away. I took a step forward. Then another until a big heavy wave of powerful pressure hit me. My brain served right, then left getting me back to consciousness again.

"oh.. it's you Bella,"I said smiling.

Although I tried. It was somehow more forced. The air around me was suddenly much calmer. I felt relaxed. Maybe this was what Alice was talking about. I walked to class as soon as the bell rang forgetting about Bella and her delicious scent and my desire to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

'I'm telling you kit! There's something strange about this school! You felt it to didn't you! That killing intent.' Kyuubi babbled on.

I sighed. This fox was getting noisier and noisier every day. (Kyuubi: AT least not as noisy as you.)

'I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! But it wasn't that dangerous..'I replied as I walked to the door.

I forgot to mention. When I'm talking with Kyuubi, I talking in my mind.

'Don't get ahead of yourself will you… just coz you're a ninja… You're IQ was only 10.'

'ahem…what has that got to do with this.'

'everything'

I opened the door and walked in. I walked up to a man and gave him the slip the office lady told me to give. I turned around and started my introduction.

'Hello. I'm Uzumaki Naruto.

And I come from the land hidden in the leaves aka Konoha

I'm a ninja who practically became Alice in wonderland and fell down a hole and ended up here.

So in other words, I have no a clue about your culture.

But I hope to be friends with you.

PLUS!

I'M IMMORTAL!'

And if you actually think that happened then you're IQ is lower than mine. Actually, all I did was stare and let the teacher do the talking while I daydreamed…um… I mean _observed_ the room. As usual, the girls were staring at me blushing. I could see some started to gossip in a corner. I smiled.

'see Kyuubi? This can't be so bad…' I said

'Kit…something's wrong. That guy at the back. He seems….different.' was the reply Kyuubi gave me.

That's what I thought. Before I even stepped into this room, I could feel a presence that was supposed to be dead. I couldn't feel any chakra in him either, but I could tell he was strong. Well, not as strong as me of course. (Kyuubi: showoff… Naruto: nehehehehe) I let my gaze cross the room as my eyes settled on him. He had bronze coloured hair and a good muscular body. He was quite handsome and his lips were of a pinkish colour rose…

Wait… his lips … did I just say that? No way no way. I DO NOT HAVE THE HOTS FOR A GUY! I'M A GUY! AND I LIKE GIRLS! There is NO WAY that I would like guys…. Maybe… (Kyuubi: thinking about Sasuke are we? Naruto:/ shuttup!)

'Naruto, go and sit down somewhere. In an empty seat. Or then again..' the teacher began.

I looked around. There was not a single spot left. Sucks to be me…

'would anyone want an extra person to their table?"

Nearly every girl put their hand up.

I'm scared now. Literally.

Then one girl put her hand up slowly.

'sir… I know my way around the school now so I don't think I need to sit next to Edward anymore. I can sit next to one of the girls while he sits next to Edward.' She said.

'ah.. Isabella Swan. That is fine. Why don't you sit with Jessica? Naruto, you can go and sit next to that boy.'

That boy… geez. One heck of a nice teacher you are.

I walked towards my seat. I could feel the stares of the girls at my back.

Girls sure are scary nowadays… (monkeygirl123: THAT'S RIGHT THEY ARE! Naruto: back to the story please.)

I looked at the girl name Isabella thinking

'Thankyou so much. I owe you big time. You just saved me from a pack of headstrong girls.'

But my mind suddenly came back to the guy called Edward. Where his hands were I could see dents on the table. I sat down next to him very cautiously. ANYTHING could happen if we're not careful… right?

'Oi kit. This guy is trying to penetrate your mind. Should I force him out again?'

'Do that' I said

I felt Kyuubi throw a huge wave of power at the mind penetrator. Suddenly I say Edward grab his head in pain.

Heh…serves him right. NO ONE looks into a ninja's mind… well… not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

!

My head was screaming in pain. I could feel my head sweating again. What was with this guy? Not only can I NOT read his mind but I could tell he doesn't like me already. I glared at him so intensely that I couldn't hear the teacher talking! AHHHH! SO FUSTRATING! It's not every day you can't read someone's mind. Too make it worse, I can't even read BELLA'S MIND!

I turned my eyes back on to the front. I could feel my eyes changing it's colour. Crap. This was not a good time. Suddenly a calming presence returned. I looked over to Naruto, but he was working innocently. I gave a small sigh as my eyes changed back to it's original colour.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and turned to Naruto.

'Yes?' I replied.

'um… well… can I ask you something?'

I nodded. What's with this dude?

'What is biology exactly?'

I stared, dumbstruck. What?

'I never learnt this in school… what do they mean about cells and blah." He muttered as he continued.

'And can I borrow a pen? Or maybe a pencil?'

I stared, not knowing what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

'you stupid idiot. Why didn't you prepare before coming here!' Kyuubi shouted in my mind.

'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!'

I didn't prepare at all. I can't believe it! Even though I have the memories of that guy I knocked out on the beach, I FORGOT ALL ABOUT PENCILS! But seriously, this guy's mind was half dead. Did he know ANYTHING!

I smiled at Edward. Hoping he would help me, even though I kind of smashed his concentration to bits….

I saw him stare at me. With a weird look on his face saying the obvious.

It couldn't be THAT strange for a guy like me to forget his pencil…right?

* * *

><p>monkeygirl123: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!<p>

ukisslover: my eyes! my eyes! i see so much mistakes!

maxtrixboy: where are my sunglasses?

monkeygirl123: awww...come on. It can't be that bad now...can it?

ukisslover: who said it was bad?

matrixboy: IT'S TERRIBLE!

monkeygirl123:...

ukisslover: ohno...

monkeygirl123: I'll up date the next chapter as soon as i can! I'LL TRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAH~~~~~! MUUUUMMY! *runs off*

matrixboy: and that's the end of chapter 2.

Ukisslover: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

To all my viewers:

I'M SO SOOOOORRY! I WILL BE LIVING WITHOUT INTERNET CONNECTION FOR ONE MONTH! BUT I SHALL CONTINUE TYPING CHAPTERS THROUGHOUT THE HOLIDAYS!

JUST SURVIVE WITHOUT THESE CHAPTERS FOR ONE MONTH! ONE MONTH! JUST ONE MONTH!

Ukisslover: She's right!

Matrixboy: Must be hard….

Monkeygirl123: I'm so sorry!

Expect chapters in the next next month!


End file.
